


I Did the Wrong Thing to the Right Girl

by jtorres95



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-17 21:34:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13085817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jtorres95/pseuds/jtorres95
Summary: This is an idea I got while listening to Right Girl by The Maine. ***I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT THE PLOT AND LAELA EVANS*** I also have this story posted on my Wattpad and Tumblr Incase someone sees it and thinks it’s stolen. My Wattpad is CourageOfStars and Tumblr is imaginesblog4u so if anyone else has it , let me know! I hope you guys like this as much as I liked writing it! Let me know why you think!!! ❤️





	1. I Did the Wrong Thing to the Right Girl (pt 1)

**Author's Note:**

> Based off the song Right Girl by The Maine. Enjoy!!!

“Alright, dude, I think it's time for you to leave now… You have had one too many.” The bartender told the drunk man currently chugging his fifth beer.

The guy brought his green eyes up off of his bottle to look at the man speaking to him. The green eyed male rolled his glass in his hand before accidentally dropping it to the floor, watching it shatter into pieces. The bartender groaned in annoyance while the drunk one looked down and chuckled. 

“Oops… Did I do that?” He asked, slurring his words slightly. The bartender sighed, clearly ready to deck the man. He walked around the bar and grabbed his arm to drag him out. 

“Hell, at least take me to dinner first!” The man laughed as he was practically flung out of the door. He stumbled to stand correctly while mumbling under his breath.

“Son of a bitch.” He groaned as he staggered to his black ‘67 Chevy Impala, then paused. He banged his head against the top of his baby, realizing he was in no state to be driving tonight. The man grumbled profanities to himself. 

“Taxi!” He heard a feminine voice call. He turned towards the noise and through semi-glazed eyes, he saw a pretty girl in a light blue dress and dark brown hair, hailing a cab. 

“Hey, miss!” He called out to her, walking towards her. She turned to him, with an eyebrow raised. 

“May I help you?” She asked. He chuckled to himself slightly as he saw her reach for the can of pepper spray attached to her bag. He smiled at her, holding his hands up in defense.

“Ma’am, I'm not going to try anything. Just wanted to ask if we can share a cab. As you can see, I'm not really able to drive.” He explained. She gave him a weary glance, but he didn't seem like he would harm her by the genuine look in his beautiful green eyes. She relaxed and sighed. 

“Okay, but if you try something funny, I will not hesitate to scream and spray you.” She warned. The green eyed stranger laughed, bowing in mock appreciation. She smiled, holding out her hand. 

“Evans. Laela Evans.” She introduced. He took her hand and shook it. 

“Winchester. Dean Winchester.” He replied. Just then, the cab driver pulled up by them. Dean gestured into the cab, opening the door. 

“Ladies first.” He stated. Smiling, she climbed into the cab with Dean following behind her. They gave the instructions to the driver then sat in an awkward silence. Laela kept sneaking glances at Dean out of the corner of her eye. He was tense despite the alcohol that had clearly intoxicated his body and mind. The constant awkward glances kept going until finally they felt the cab slow to a stop and the taxi driver mutter a few profanities about the traffic they were now stuck in. He turned to the both of them with an apologetic look on his face. 

“You folks better get comfortable...I think we are going to be here for a while.” He stated to them before turning back around, pulling out his phone and playing a game on it. Laela sighed and ran a hand through her long dark hair before turning to Dean. 

“Well, we are going to be stuck with each other for Lord knows how long. Might as well make the most of it…” She told Dean. He smirked and faced her, wiggling his eyebrows. Laela tried to keep a straight face, but burst into laughter, Dean joining her. They began asking each other questions like: favorite color, favorite food, movie, etc. Soon enough though, they ran out of the generic questions. It was quiet for a few minutes. 

“So, live on your own?” Dean asked her. 

“No.” She responded. 

“Still living with your parents?” He questioned. She shook her head.

“No, I uh, live with my boyfriend.” She said, quietly, chuckling half-heartedly. He noticed her hesitation, even in his drunken state. 

“Why the reluctance?” He questioned. She turned to face him once again. She seemed like she was picking her words carefully; she would open and close her mouth trying to get the words out. 

“H-he's a jerk. He thinks he's being sneaky, but he really isn't. We've been together for almost four years. Two out of the four cheating his way through life and me…” She explained, looking down. Dean looked at her in shock wondering why the hell she was still putting up with this douche if she knew what was happening. 

“Why not just break up with him? You're a beautiful woman and from this short time we've known each other, I can see you're a nice girl. You don't need that son of a bitch.” He explained, somewhat upset that someone could do that to this girl. She blushed at his compliment. 

“It's not that simple…I love him...and I just, ugh, I'm just so sick of this town and my life in general. I've honestly given up. I'm just taking whatever comes my way. It's going to suck either way.” Laela told him. Dean, slowly reached out and cupped her cheek in his calloused hand, making her blue eyes meet his green ones. 

“Don't give up just yet.” He whispered. They didn't realize that they were moving closer to each other until the cab driver called out to them. 

“Hey, uh, hate to interrupt, dude, but we are at your place.” He said to him. They pulled away from each other quickly. Dean cleared his throat and looked out the window. When did they start moving? He sighed, pulling out enough bills to cover his and Laela’s trip. 

“See you around, Laela.” He said to her, getting out. She sat there, confused just watching him leave. Dean shut the door and stood there watching the cab drive off with a sigh. He turned to walk into the motel room. 

“Dean!” He heard from behind him. He turned just in time to catch the blue eyed brunette who made a running jump into his arms. Before he could process what was happening, she kissed him. He kissed back, loving the feeling he was experiencing, but he passed it off for the alcohol screwing with his emotions. Last thing he remembered was hitting the bed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dean groaned, rolling over in bed. He heard the door of the room creak open, he tensed slightly, slowly reaching under his pillow to grab his pistol. Once he had a firm grip on it, he quickly flew out of bed, ready to shoot. He groaned, lowering the gun once he realized it was only Sam standing there with a cup of coffee and a couple of painkillers. Dean threw himself back onto the bed, that's when he noticed the draft. His eyes shot open and he quickly pulled the blanket on. Sam just stood there shocked and disturbed. 

“Dude, get some clothes on.” He complained, walking over and placing the coffee and pills onto the table, then throwing Dean a pair of pants. Dean quickly got dressed and took the meds. He looked up to Sam confused. 

“What the hell happened last night?” He asked Sam. Sammy looked up from the computer with a smirk. 

“I don't know. You tell me.” He replied. Dean sat there for a while, just staring at the wall. Then suddenly it hit him like a ton of bricks. He flew up to his feet. Sam looked up quickly. Dean groaned, putting his face in his hands. 

“Sammy, I screwed up…” He mumbled, running his hands through his hair. Sam raised an eyebrow. 

“Don't you always when you're drunk?” He questioned, unsurprised. Dean faced Sam with a saddened expression on his face. 

“No...no, Sammy, this time… I think I did the wrong thing to the right girl.”


	2. Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here’s Part 2 Enjoy!

~~~A Year Later~~~

 

Dean Winchester burst through the door of his motel room with a blonde attached to his lips. They fumbled over to the bed, Dean’s shirt was thrown off as he laid the blonde onto the bed. He couldn't remember for the life of him what her name was. Michelle? Makayla? His not so sober mind was clouding his vision and thoughts so when he looked down and saw her, he shook his head and brushed it off. He went to help, whatever her name was, with her top, but when he saw it again, he groaned and backed up away from the girl on his bed. She propped herself up on her elbows and looked at him confused. 

“What's wrong, baby? Shy?” She smirked. Dean looked away from her and rubbed his green eyes. 

“No. Damnit, I can't do this. I'm sorry. I'll give you fair for a cab, but you need to leave… Please.” He said, pulling out some bills and giving them to the woman he was turning down. She looked at him angrily.

“Seriously?? Go screw yourself.” She exclaimed, grabbing her things and leaving, slamming the door shut on her way out. Dean sighed, walking over to the bottle of whiskey sitting on the counter. He reached for a cup, but he paused looking from the bottle to the cup and decided to just drink straight from the bottle. He welcomed the burning sensation that helped pull his mind away from her. For the past year he had tried to forget. He tried having other girls over, but every single time he couldn't go through with it. Because it wasn't her. He hated it. She left him there that morning. If she wanted something else or wanted contact, she would have left a note, but she left nothing. Which made Dean not want to go after her. Little did she know though, she left Dean with a broken heart. Little did he know he fell in love with the girl from the cab. 

~~~~~~~~~~~

The next morning it was Dean’s turn to go pick up breakfast. Reluctantly, he got into his Impala and started making his journey to the store. Ten minutes into his AC/DC cassette, Dean noticed a car pulled over on the side of the road with its hood up and smoke emanating from it. The owner, which he could tell was a woman, was hunched over looking inside, fanning the smoke away from her face. Dean, being a gentleman decided to pull over. The girl’s back was turned to him so he called out to her before he reached her, so not to scare her. 

“Hey! Need some help?” He asked walking up to her. He heard her laugh. What a beautiful laugh it was. 

“That would actually be wonderful, seeing as I don't know the first thing about cars.” She responded before finally turning around, her long dark hair that was pulled into a high ponytail swung around as she turned. Dean froze. No way. Those blue eyes that have haunted him for the last year. Those baby blues that made him feel like jello at the moment. She was here. Right in front of him. The girl stared, shocked. She couldn't believe it. She was the first to speak. 

“Oh my God… Dean?” She asked quietly, as if she thought if she spoke any louder her voice would betray her and show the emotions that were bubbling to the surface at that moment. He pulled himself out of his daze and finally spoke. 

“It's me, Laela.” He smiled. Laela stood there shell shocked, not sure what to do. Dean noticed. 

“How've you been?” He asked. She seemed to wake up at that moment. 

“I-I've been great. If you count your car breaking down almost in the middle of nowhere while it's blazing hot outside as great.” She laughed, her nerves washing away slightly. He chuckled and walked toward her car, looking in. She followed him, resting her hands against the car. 

“Well, little lady, seems like your car overheated itself.” He stated.

“Great. Just what I needed. Today of all days too.” She mumbled to herself, holding her forehead with her left hand. Something sparkled out of the corner of Dean’s eye and he looked over to see the rock that was sitting on Laela’s left ring finger. His heart sank. He cleared his throat. 

“I can give you a lift over to the store and bring you back if you'd like?” He offered, despite the little voice in his head telling him to just leave it. She looked at him with a grateful smile on her face. 

“Really? Oh my God, you're a lifesaver, Dean.” She said, hugging him. 

‘You have no idea…’ He thought to himself. He walked her over to the passenger side of the Impala and opened the door for her. She smiled, remembering him doing this for her the night they first met. She thanked him, sliding in. Once he was inside, they were off. The silence was deafening. Then, Dean remembered the ring. 

“So, finally dropped that asshat of a boyfriend from a year ago?” He asked, suddenly. She looked at him confused. He smiled slightly. 

“You got one hell of a rock on your finger.” He stated. Laela looked down, completely forgetting about it. 

“Uh, no. I'm marrying him… He's different now.” She told him. Dean slammed on the breaks and stared at her, in shock. 

“You're marrying him?! Didn't he cheat on you for two years?!” He yelled, infuriated. Laela sighed, rolling her eyes. 

“Dean, last time I checked, I really have no room to talk.” She spoke somewhat calmly. 

“That was one time, Laela! One time compared to the two YEARS he did it to you!” He kept yelling. She really didn't like the yelling.

“Dean, can we please not talk about this? I really don't feel like having this discussion right now.” She asked. 

“No, Laela, we are going to talk about this. I want to know why you're throwing your life away to this scumbag of a fiancé when you could have a happy life with someone else! Why did you leave me that morning, Laela? You couldn't just wait for me to get up so we could talk? You didn't even leave a note or anything! You just disappeared! The past year has been hell for me because I didn't get a chance to at least say good bye! Now I find you a year later marrying that THING you call a man. I'm sorry, Laela, but the level of bullshit in this scenario is too damn high.” He ranted. All those questions. All that pent up frustration finally released. He felt better getting it off his chest, but felt like utter crap when he saw the tears spring into her captivating blue eyes. 

“Don't you ever talk to me like that again, Dean Winchester. You're talking about my life as if you're running the show. You aren't. I left because I couldn't handle it. I knew that if I looked into your eyes that morning, I wouldn't have been able to leave you. I left because I knew what I did was wrong. Yes, he cheated, but two wrongs don't make a right. No, I didn't want to leave. It took everything in me to pull myself out of your arms that morning. But you know what? I never stopped thinking about you. I kept thinking ‘What if…?’ What if I had stayed? I couldn't do it. So I left. Are you happy now?” She fired back at him. Dean was speechless. He felt like crap. She turned to face the road, tears streaming down her beautiful face.

“Laela, I-” 

“Dean, just please keep driving to the store. I don't want to talk anymore.” She interrupted him. All he wanted to do was hold her right at that moment, but he knew that would just make everything worse. He put the car back into drive and kept going. Once they reached the grocery store, she practically flung herself out of the Impala. He waited about fifteen minutes before she walked back out with a thing of coolant and two jugs of water. She got back into the car without another word. 

“Laela..” She shut her eyes and took a deep breath. 

“Dean, please just drive.” 

The rest of the drive back to her car was quiet. While Dean fixed her car enough to where she could drive it to a mechanic, she just stood off to the side quietly watching him, wondering how this man that she had only met one time before can make her feel so much. He straightened back up and shut the hood, cleaning off his hands on a rag. 

“That should be good until you can take it to the shop.” He said. 

“Thank you, Dean.” She smiled slightly. He nodded. They stood there awkwardly before Dean got an idea. 

“Wait here.” He told her, running over to his car. Ripping a piece of paper out of his glove compartment, he wrote the address to the motel and the room number. He walked back over, folding the paper in half. She looked at him confused as he handed her the paper.

“If you ever need someone to pick up the pieces. You can find me here. I'll always be here for you, Laela Evans.” He said before turning and walking away. She looked down at the paper to see an address and a room number. Dean got into the car and drove away.  
Knowing that could possibly be the last time he'd ever see her again. 

~~~~~~~~~~

•Four Days Later•

“Sammy, I don't think they're shapeshifters.” He said reading the headlines in the newspapers. Sam looked up from the laptop confused. 

“Then what else could they be? We are pretty much all out of options. I'll call go call Bobby though to see what he thinks. Give me the keys.” He said, with his hand outstretched. Dean gave him a look that said not to damage Baby. Sam rolled his eyes and snatched the keys out of his hand and walked out. Dean threw himself onto the bed with his face in the pillow, groaning. Suddenly, there was a frantic knock at his door. He grabbed his gun pointing it towards the door. Before he could do anything else a small voice from the other side called out to him. 

“Dean?” 

Laela? He thought, putting the gun away and hiding all the papers and anything linked to their current hunt before he swung the door open. What he saw shocked him. Laela was standing there in a white floor length gown that had a tear at the hem and tears streaming down her face. Her hair was wild as if she had been running and she was barefoot. She still looked gorgeous to him though. 

“Laela, what's going on? Are you okay?” He asked, bringing her inside. Tears were flowing like rivers down her face. She shook her head, sobs leaving her mouth. 

“H-he brought h-her. That bitch he was cheating on me with showed up. He had the audacity to invite her without telling me. I c-couldn't do it though, D-Dean.” She cried. He pulled her into his arms. 

“I'm going to kill him.” He practically growled to himself. She heard him though. 

“No, Dean, that's not why... I don't c-care about them. I'm crying because half way down the aisle, I realized… I don't love him. I almost screwed up my life because I knew, the man standing at the altar was not the man I love.” She said, calming down. He looked down at her. Laela smiled and laughed a bit before bringing her hand to his stubbly cheek. 

“I realized. I love you. I have since the night I met you. It just took me walking towards the wrong man in a chapel to admit it to myself. I love you, Dean Winchester.” She admitted.  
Dean's smile was so big, he felt as if his face would rip in half. He leaned down and captured her lips with his. The kiss was so full of passion and love. That was the feeling. He was finally sober enough to admit the feeling was love. Not the alcohol. He loved her. And she loved him. They pulled away and he rested his forehead against hers, green eyes looking into her blue ones. 

“I love you, Laela Evans. And I'm not going to do the wrong thing again by letting you go.” He whispered. She smiled, kissing his cheek. 

“You won't have to worry about that, Dean. I'm not going anywhere.”


End file.
